Project Abstract This project is being developed and proposed in response to the Food and Drug Administration?s (FDA) announcement of the availability of cooperative agreement funding to State governments for projects and programs intended to develop, complement and enhance state drug residue prevention programs (RFA FD-18-006). The Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) has demonstrated successful implementation of a foundational drug residue prevention program in the past two years, and intends to further develop, complement and enhance its current program using training and outreach activities, including the addition of on- site assessments for identified tissue residue violators and best practice visits for other livestock producers. MDA has regulatory oversight for animal feed, dairy, meat and egg products in Minnesota. As such, the MDA has a broad scope of activities that provide extensive opportunities to conduct outreach and educational activities focused on veterinary drug residue prevention and appropriate uses of veterinary drugs. In addition, the MDA has strong subject-matter expertise in terms of veterinary leadership and technical skills in veterinary drug use and extralabel requirements, as well as previous experience in residue investigation and outreach activities through its extensive participation in tissue residue and milk residue investigations. As a part of this application, the MDA intends build on its previous effots to to develop and implement a Minnesota drug residue prevention program; this includes creation and enhancement of outreach materials and online training modules, as well as expansion of its on-farm outreach program for milk residue investigations to include on-farm assessments for tissue residue violators and best practice visits for other producers. The funding provided for these activities is key to further building our program and expanding our direct reach to more livestock producers, veterinarians and other industry stakeholders.